fall_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
The New Leaf
And so it was that the lands once again became full with the bustling of creative folks of many races. Tides rose and fell whilst winds backed and veered. Stars shone ever bright (as stars want to do) and the moons and sun of Solinia flew their majestic paths from east to west in what all were sure would be an eternal chase. The fortunes of many were made and lost on the continents of Alatyr and Nuchalnuth and the Gods came for a time to watch. But even they became bored with the lands that the Jin had unwittingly seeded with the misplaced "Children of Time" as they would be know in these days of far future. Bored with the way things had coasted along so smoothly for the residents of the now temporally adjusted Solinia and seeing they were not truly in charge of the fate of things as they has wished they were the Gods left once more. These were the times of "The Great Convergence" and some say such a golden era was never known again. A time when all races Ancient and new would come to gather and share ideas, advance knowledge, build empires and see them fall. But no greater fall could have ever been imagined then what was about to occur. Somehow sensing an imbalance in this area the Necro-mechanical Taktevolken hoards emerged. From the bowels of the earth they had crawled into the lands that destiny had left for them only to find them already inhabited by the races from the future. The Jin did their best to fend off the scourge of undead machines but the unique anti-magic of the Taketevolkiens and their horrendously evil Queen known only as "The Darkness" was the perfect match for the here-to-fore unsurpassed Meta-magic of the Jin. The Jin and the unholyness that was the Taketevolkiens became embroiled in an inter-dimentional, cross time battle for the life of Solinia itself. Swirling itself into a massive Spellstorm it connected the time waves throughout all past and future ripples allowing the travel of bodies, minds, souls and species. Intermixing them and creating a fusion of conformity and complacency that was to be the undoing of all in the great aura of apathy it engendered. Within the Storm the Jin fought bravely and the Darkness held it's ground firm. Days passed in seconds and seconds enveloped eons. Still the battle raged. Onslaught was met with entrenchment and massive bombardments fell clattering against ramparts of immovability. Slowly though the Darkness gained ground. Even though their powers were evenly matched their wills were not. For the will of Darkness was fueled by slavery to the ideal of hatred and the Jin, being the freedom loving souls they were..so akin to gods, knew this eternal entrapment was their only real means of saving Solinia. In the real world only a handful of years had passed while the Spellstorm contained the Jin in their plight but within the ravages of time saw countless eons of the slow degradation of the Jins willful mindset. Convinced the fight was bound to be lost the great Jin general Yarket called for the re-seeding of the population of Solinia. A message was sent to the Ni-jin Bless (the Ni_Jin were Jin who had forsakes most of their godlike power in order to escape the Taketevolkien war) The Ni-Jin were to bring all the means necessary for the escape of all the races of Solinia... all but those who were deemed corrupted by the Darkness and the cross contamination of time and space through the Spellstorm. But even the Ni-Jin Bless could not be so cruel and so left an escape route for those who were of quick enough within the form of the Re-summonsing of the Halls of Teleran. As Yarket stood on the last precipice of the battlegrounds within the Spellstorm He called upon all the powers of life and nature to aid him in resisting the final descending, enormous "Dragon of Darkness' A huge dome of unearthly goodness emerged from his chest and grew high above him and his last remaining companions shielding them from the blast of ungodly fire that threatened to engulf them all. So great was this force that all of Solinia shook in its need for her power. Silence fell upon the world and for a moment time stopped. Equilibrium had been reached for the first time in a long long battle the balance showed even. It was in this moment that the Highguard was born. In the last effort the general through all his remaining strength into the manifestation of something so pure that it could defeat the Darkness but in so doing broke all things asunder.... The cracks in his shield began to form and all the Jin knew that they had lost. Over the next few moments the inequities in time reversed. Now an instant inside the spellstorm was measured by several passing's of the sun and moon out in the real world. So very few moments remained now and Yarket wept for those about to pay the final price for the jins fear... Outside the Highguard waited patiently whilst the chaos unraveled within the Spellstorm and as Yarket did his best to keep his shield aloft long enough for his companions to escape the Dragon of Darkness used up much of its power too. When at last the two forces touched the resulting explosion thrust Solinia out of time and space and destroyed all sentient life on and around the Islands of Alatyr and Nuchalnuth and the lands of Taon. The Jin had lost but not before depleteing the darkness to only a shadow of its former power. Not before leaving in place that which would forever guard Solinia against evil incursions again. Deep in a Jungle far away from the wrenching of souls from their bodies a leaf falls from a tree, wafting its way to the ground it flutters in its last pantomime of life. Poignantly displaying both sides of itself as it descends only to land upturned on the ground. Gently to rest and shelter a seed that had fallen before. "All things must end" it spoke in its silent way. "But each end beckons something new to begin." Category:Lore